Stardust the hedgehog book 1 war
by Starhedgehog45
Summary: Stardust is born in heaven, Untill The demons and satan himself rade heaven and send Stardust on his quest to try and take Mobius back from them.


Stardust The hedgehog book 1 War

It begins the war for all human kind Angles against Demons, Heroes Against Villains this Adventure contains PG for violence and Strong fighting this story begins in heaven A baby hedgehog is born with a Stardust fur color and gray chest hair and black eyes.

?; Oh Jargon, he's beautiful what can we ever name him.

Jorgen; … Stardust.

?; That's a lovely name.

Jorgen; Thank you messiah.

Messiah; Your welcome and congratulations Glaze.

Glaze; thank you Messiah.

_ Thank you….._

_5 years later_

_Jorgen; Stardust RUN MY SON!_

_Stardust; DADDY! DADDY!_

_His half brother pushed him through a hole He screamed_

_Stardust; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_He fell in the air through a pile of clouds_

_Stardust; *COUGH,COUGH,COUGH!*_

_He fell into Garbage in The boat._

_Stardust; WHART FILFTH!_

_He popped out away and smelled himself._

_Stardust; Whoa, I SMELL NASSSSSSSSSSSSTY!_

_He got up and walked around._

_Stardust; Man, I need to go back and help it's the only way._

_He jumped but fell into garbage again._

_Chapter 1 Grown_

_As he grown he finally got out and went to the city he always passed. But first if he was gonna meet someone he took Take a shower._

_Stardust; Okay, Done now where to go in this…_

_Two blurs pasted by chasing after each other._

_?; ARROW GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!_

_Arrow; AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP, HELP! CRAZY SOPHIE AFTER ME!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!HELP ME!_

_Stardust; Gosh, This town is insane in the midbrain._

_He then took off looking for the two blurs leaving one himself._

_Arrow; *breathe, breathe* I…. I think I lost her._

_The a gun loaded he putted his hands in the air._

_Robber; Hey, what's that in your hands._

_He snatched it out Arrow kicked him and snatched it back._

_Arrow; YOUR NOT GETTING THIS!_

_Two more guns loaded he gulped and raised his hands one more time._

_Robber 2; HA! _

_The robber snatched it._

_Robber 3; Know what nevermind, I'll kill you._

_Sophie ran and covered his brother by picking him up they shot her leg and screamed in pain and fell tossing arrow to a Trash can._

_Robber 1; Ha, got ya._

_Sophie; Oh, bite me._

_Stardust; Huh, HEY FREAKS OF NATURE OVER HERE!_

_The robbers turned they turned too Sophie's eye's went hearted She found her knight in armor._

_Robber 2; It's…_

_Robber; a…_

_Robber 3; Fucking…_

_Arrow; Angel…._

_An angel even better! Sophie had hearts on her head._

_Chapter 2 Saved by an angel._

_Stardust; PHYSIC SWORD!_

_Stardust summoned a sword and charged at the first one he Swiped at a robber he fell to a gate He swiped at another one who Flew through the sky and hitted the ground and stabbed the last one who just collapsed the diary fell he catched it._

_Stardust; And don't come back._

_He used heal alleys when they were healed Sophie jumped into his arms and cuddled with him Stardust blushed so did she. Arrow pretended to gag but still he like him to. He putted her down they were still blushing._

_Arrow; So, what's your name._

_Stardust; Stardust the hedgehog._

_Sophie; oh._

_Arrow; but, why are you an angel._

_Stardust; Because… I was born in heaven. I usually just want to stick with Hedgehog._

_A explosion happened they gasped Stardust picked Sophie up._

_Stardust; Keep up._

_Arrow; You Got it._

_They dashed out of the alley way. Another explosion was near it almost blew Sophie away out of Stardust's arms he held on tough enough for her not to._

_Arrow; STARDUST! WHAT'S GOING ON!_

_Stardust; IT'S A DARN WAR WE NEED TO KEEP GOING THE DEMONS WILL DISTROY THIS PLACE!_

_The picked their pace up but were blown away Arrow crashed into a building Sophie and Stardust fell on the ground Sophie on Stardust._

_Sophie; Stardust…_

_Stardust; …..S-S-Sophie._

_They looked at each- other Stardust grabbed Sophie and pulled her closer she blushed like crazy then He kissed her on the head. She blushed more harder she turned Pink she kissed him on the lips he did that to. They both blushed then an explosion Blower them away into a portal._

_End book_

_War after war Stardust an angel sent down into earth and became Hedgehog to warn everybody about the war that rages on from existence to humanity but in this war everything can happened for the dark is winning and We need your help choose a side any side and have the side win this battle Nightmares can come true, the sun turned to dust as night rules, For a kopa king to rule and destroy a kingdom, fo discord nation to take place, and for a hellic King to win this battle and a dangerous foe to finally crush Stardust and a blue hedgehog in his palms._


End file.
